Measuring a flow of air or of other fluids through an opening is necessary or desirable in various contexts, for various reasons. For example, in an underground mine, adequate ventilation is necessary for the health and safety of the workers, and this requires a sufficient flow of air.
In the prior art, the air flow may be determined or estimated in various ways, however, the known methods and systems are generally unsatisfactory.